


Cinco vezes que John foi cruel e uma vez que não foi

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Almost Human
Genre: 5 Times, Gun Violence, Hospitals, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Pre-Slash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John nem sempre sabe como dizer a coisa certa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinco vezes que John foi cruel e uma vez que não foi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [fives times john was cruel and the one time he wasn't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067206) by [santanico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/santanico/pseuds/santanico). 



> N/A: É melhor não mentir - isso é principalmente pre-slash e só lidando com a relação profissional e a amizade entre John e Dorian, mais do que com romance, apesar de que é mais carregado no final. Quem não quer fic de cinco vezes para esse ship, de qualquer forma?
> 
> N/T: De volta para esse fandom depois de algum tempo. Traduzida com autorização.

I. “Os sintéticos estão me dando trabalho,” John grunhe, e a princípio não nota Dorian o encarando, mas quando nota sente suas costas começarem a coçar. “Não me olha desse jeito.”

“De que jeito?” Dorian diz.

John rola os olhos.

II. Stahl e Paul estão discutindo.

“Eles _sempre_ foram o melhor time,” Valerie diz, sua voz acalorada apesar de estar sorrindo. Richard está balançando a cabeça, abrindo a embalagem de uma barra de chocolate.

“Não tem jeito. Estavam em uma rodada de perdas por meses e agora têm um jogador novo e só – bam? De repente, eles ganharam três jogos. É um monte de merda.”

John nota que Dorian está observando a discussão do seu lugar.

“Futebol,” Dorian diz. “Que esporte estranhamente violento.”

John bufa. “É claro que você não entenderia. É uma tradição.”

Dorian olhou para John por um longo momento. John manteve seus olhos no seu computador. Valerie meio-grita, “Kennex, o que você acha? Giants ou os Steelers?”

“Você é de Pittsburgh então é claro que você apoiaria os Steelers,” John diz bufando. “Sou um nova-iorquino nativo, Stahl. Obviamente os Giants,”

“Ugh,” Valerie diz, e olha para Dorian. “O que _você_ acha, Dorian?” Ela está sorrindo para ele, inclinada para trás na sua cadeira. Deveriam estar completando a papelada, John pensa, tentando retomar o foco.

Ele sente o olhar de Dorian para ele antes que responda. “Não acho que sou qualificado,” ele diz, “já que aparentemente não entendo a tradição.”

John se contorce.

III. “É claro que você não entenderia.”

“O quê?”

“É outra coisa de tradição.”

“Você quer dizer, o Dia de Ação de Graças? Não vejo utilidade para isso. É uma celebração de genocídio e supremacia branca. Até a história factual é constantemente desconstruída quando ensinando crianças–”

“É um feriado!” John surta, o cortando. “Por que você se importa, de qualquer modo? É uma tradição _humana_.”

Dorian o encara.

John balança a cabeça, acelerando para passar por uma luz laranja. “Sabe o que, não se preocupe com isso. Você não vai celebrar, certo? Nem o natal, tenho certeza. Apesar de que adoraria ouvir você cantar a porra de umas cantigas.”

“Pelo tom da sua você, você não adoraria isso nem um pouco.”

John bate a mão contra o lado da direção. “Cala a boca! Só cala a boca.”

Dorian fica muito quieto.

IV. John entrega o copo de café para Valerie. “Três cremes? Sério?”

Ela faz uma careta. “Não julgue, você toma café frio. Isso é esquisito.”

“Não frio. Perfeito.” Mas ele está sorrindo, e os dois bebericam seus copos contentemente na mesa de Stahl.

“Onde está o Dorian?” ela pergunta, espiando por trás da sua mesa e então olhando ao redor da sala.

John dá de ombros. “Ele disse alguma coisa sobre um check-up? Ele estava um pouco estranho sobre isso. Provavelmente alguma coisa do tipo robótica-científica-checar-as-cordas. Tipo, ter certeza de que está atualizado? Quem sabe.”

Valerie está encarando ele. “O quê?”

“É só que, você pensaria – ele é seu parceiro. Você poderia pelo menos ter um pouco de respeito.”

John pisca. “O quê? Quando não tenho respeito.”

“Oh meu deus,” ela ri, inclinando-se na cadeira e balançando a cabeça. “Você é mais distraído do que meu ex, John. Você fica esquecendo que ele tem uma alma, que ele é tão real quanto você e eu somos.”

John a encara, e pode se sentir enraivecer, mas não consegue se impedir de dizer, “Ele não é meu parceiro, Stahl, ele é uma ferramenta. Ele é uma ferramenta para completar o trabalho e não muito mais.”

Stahl não diz nada, boca pressionada em uma linha fina. “Porra, por que você está olhando para mim assim?” Ela ergue as sobrancelhas e fixa seu olhar sobre o ombro dele. John se vira e xinga quando vê Rudy e Dorian parados a só alguns metros de distância. A expressão de Dorian é fria como gelo e Rudy está balançando a cabeça.

Dorian não fala com ele em frases completas por uma semana.

V. Dorian tem duas balas no pescoço, três no estômago (ou ao menos, onde seu estômago estaria), outras duas na sua cabeça, e um ferimento de faca na parte de cima do braço.

John está sangrando de um ferimento na cabeça, mas é um pequeno. Ele se agacha na frente de Dorian. “Ei, ei. Fica comigo, ok?”

Dorian acena, e continua acenando, e não para de acenar mesmo quando John continua a falar. “Você está bem, você vai ficar bem. Não tem nada de errado, ok? Onde dói?”

“Não sei. Não sei. Não sei. John.”

“Dorian, vamos lá…” John tenta apoiar Dorian no seu ombro mas _porra_ – “Nós precisamos sair daqui.” Pânico está surgindo em John como uma onda destroçante, e apesar da situação ser tão diferente – não é uma batida de drogas, só outro roubo, mas as coisas deram tão errado – o medo ainda está ali, penetrando no peito de John, fazendo com que seja difícil respirar. Seu olho está fechado colado com sangue.

“Fala comigo.”

“O quê? Estou tentando salvar nossos traseiros aqui, Dorian, você não pode ir, ok? Você tem que resistir.”

“John. John. John.”

“Não diz meu nome assim, Jesus Cristo, fica comigo – fica comigo. Tem ambulâncias, consigo ouvir elas, você vai ficar bem, seu idiota, você vai ficar bem.” John não tinha visto, nem sabia que tinha alguém atrás deles. Mal tinha evitado o ataque de faca, mas Dorian não foi rápido o bastante, e as balas eram ruins o bastante e ele é forte mas não é tão forte. Algo está com defeito porque ele segue dizendo _Sinto muito_ agora, uma série de desculpas, e então em línguas diferentes, mas John só reconhece espanhol, alemão, francês, japonês. Ele continua.

“Seu pedaço de metal de merda,” John grunhe, e sua perna está pulsando, dor fantasma correndo por ele com força total. “Se você morrer, porra, juro que vou fazer seu nome imundo, vou fazer eles te odiarem. Dorian – merda.” John cai. Estão perto da porta, mas ainda longe demais. Ele percebe que levou um tiro, mas isso foi há algum tempo. Entre as costelas. Tem sangue no chão, sangue nas suas jeans e nos sapatos.

“Sinto muito–” ele ouve.

VI. Quando ele acorda é em um quarto branco de hospital, decorado com portas off white e painéis de janela. Ele vira a cabeça e a dor é insuportável.

Ele tateia, pressiona o botão para chamar a enfermeira. A mulher de branco entra e sorri.

“Você está acordado.”

“Onde está o Dorian?”

“Quem, querido?” A enfermeira se apressa para cruzar o quarto, checar seus sinais vitais.

“Meu parceiro,” John range, e deus, a porra da sua cabeça está pulsando. “Minha cabeça dói. Minha perna dói. Porra.”

A enfermeira faz uma careta por causa do xingamento. “Se você quer dizer o sintético, o DRN, está sendo reparado. Tenho certeza de que se o dano não puder ser reparado você vai ganhar um novo, certo? Todos os policiais são obrigados a ter um desses robôs agora, não são?”

“Ele tem um nome.”

“Hm?”

“... Pode me conseguir alguns remédios? Para a dor?”

A enfermeira sorri. “Claro.”

Valerie traz flores quando ela visita, e ela é a primeira pessoa a fazer isso. “Ei, Stahl.”

Ela sorri. “Estou feliz por você estar acordado.”

“Fiquei apagado por três dias,” John diz. Ele a encara. “Não me deixam sair desse quarto estúpido. E ninguém me diz se o Dorian está ok.”

A expressão dela se suaviza e ela coloca o vaso na mesa ao lado dele. “Ele sofreu muitos danos,” ela admite. “Rudy está tendo problemas... ele não consegue falar, sabia?”

“Antes que eu desmaiasse, ele estava tendo problemas…”

“É, é pior do que quando – bem, não dá para fazer um remendo com chiclete dessa fez.” Ela puxa uma cadeira e se senta, cruzando as mãos no colo. “Mas a capitã colocou a recuperação do Dorian como a principal prioridade. Rudy esteve trabalhando o dia inteiro, todos os dias para fazer com que volte a funcionar. Ele consegue compreender onde está, o que aconteceu com ele, é só – seu mecanismo de fala. Não é realmente substituível, é meio como dano cerebral em humanos... um dos problemas dos modelos DRN, para dizer o mínimo.” Valerie sorri, mas é triste.

“Chamei ele de pedaço de metal de merda...” John grunhe e Valerie se contorce. “Nem me dão a minha perna sintética. Consegue acreditar nisso?”

Valerie toca o seu ombro. “Vai ficar tudo bem, John? Vou deixar você saber assim que o Dorian melhorar.”

John tenta ignorar a nota falsa que detecta em seu tom.

Ele espera.

Maldonado é a próxima visitante. Ela acena enquanto entra no quarto. Nesse ponto, os remédios para dor fizeram a cabeça de John embaçada. Mas ao menos sua perna está dormente, e suas costelas só doem de vez em quando.

“Onde está o Dorian?”

“Ele está melhorando, John”.

John pisca, e tem que pensar muito sobre cada movimento que faz. “O que isso... significa?”

“Significa que está falando frases completas.”

John sorri. “Quando posso ver ele?”

Maldonado pausa, e então descansa uma mão no ombro dele. “Logo.”

Ele acredita nela.

John passa uma semana no hospital. Depois dos primeiros dias se torna intensamente entediado, apesar de a Detetive Stahl o visitar e trazer livros e música e filmes. John mal pode se focar o bastante para ouvir uma música inteira. Ela o atualiza sobre o status do Dorian, mas continua o mesmo por longos dias. Ainda está tendo problemas para falar, Rudy não pode compreender completamente o que está errado. Com os modelos antigos... coisas são incertas.

É como ela coloca isso, de qualquer forma. Na maior parte do tempo, John tenta não escutar.

Quer ir para casa. Faz oito dias e a enfermeira está cansada dele reclamar sobre as refeições e o doutor continua dizendo para ele “dormir mais”, como se isso fosse consertar o buraco nas suas costas. É no nono dia que a porta se abre e três pessoas entram.

“Dorian,” ele diz, a primeira coisa que ele consegue. Rondando perto dele estão Rudy e Valerie. Valerie sorri e Rudy parece nervoso, seus olhos passando entre Dorian e John conforme andam na direção da cama.

“Aqui, senta,” Stahl diz, agarrando uma das cadeiras para visitantes e a puxando. Ela pega a mão de Dorian e o guia para a cadeira. John espera, notando o quão lentos os movimentos de Dorian são.

Quando Dorian sorri, apesar de ser um pouco torto, e coaxa, “Como você está?”

John se senta. “Estou bem. Estou bem, estou ok.”

Rudy ainda está fazendo uma careta, de pé atrás de Dorian, uma mão no ombro dele.

“Vocês dois... poderiam...” A voz de Dorian é lenta, mas firme, “nos... dar... paz?”

Stahl toca o braço de Rudy e eles saem do quarto, Stahl mandando mais um sorriso para John antes de fecharem a porta.

O silêncio é ensurdecedor por um tempo.

Dorian inspira profundamente. “Estou feliz. Que você está… vivo.”

“É, você também,” John consegue. Dorian parece quase inteiramente o mesmo, quase sem falhas. Tem pequenas marcas na sua cabeça que parecem quase como pontos, onde as balas estavam. Ele está usando jeans, uma jaqueta, e botas. Nada especial. Desconsiderando os ferimentos na cabeça, ele parece quase perfeito.

Os olhos de John vão descendo – marcas similares no pescoço de Dorian. Tanto sobre estar perfeito.

“Rudy diz... que estou ficando... melhor. Isso... é frustrante.”

“É, estive nessa cama por mais de uma semana. Preso, também. É difícil, cara.”

Dorian dá um sorriso fraco. “Você vai... se recuperar.”

“Você também vai.”

Dorian baixa os olhos, mexendo as mãos. Isso parece normal demais.

“Talvez,” é tudo o que ele diz.”

Não é até quase três semanas depois, John está de molho mas ao menos no seu próprio apartamento de novo e Dorian está falando com facilidade (apesar de ainda gaguejar, e pronunciar errado algumas palavras, ou parar e encarar uma janela no meio de uma conversa”, que eles realmente se veem de novo.

“Ei.” John faz uma careta porque Dorian está parado na sua porta como uma pessoa normal faria, mas eles não fizeram planos de se encontrar.

“Não tinha a intenção de invadir,” Dorian diz, seguido por uma longa pausa. Ele encara a porta e John sai da frente, fazendo um movimento com um braço nas costas.

“Entra,” ele diz com um gesto, e Dorian entra no apartamento.

“Vamos voltar para o trabalho logo?” Dorian pergunta enquanto entra na cozinha.

“Espero que sim.”

Dorian se vira e sorri. “Me sinto cansado. Não acho que seja um bom sinal.”

John se move para perto dele ao lado de um dos balcões, perto do refrigerador. “Vai ficar tudo bem,” ele diz, com intenção de verdade, “você vai ficar bem.”

Dorian fecha os olhos. “O jeito que você diz isso, é familiar. Mas você está em pânico. Seu batimento cardíaco está acelerando.”

John engole a seco. “Não leia os meus sinais vitais em um momento como esse,” ele diz, pegando a mão de Dorian. “Estou falando sério, Dorian. Você chegou até aqui. Você vai ficar bem.”

“Rudy é um bom cuidador.” Dorian cantarola e sorri. “Ele me conhece muito bem.”

“Tão bem quanto eu?”

“De alguns modos, sim. De outros, não.”

John o segura apertado. “Sinto muito.”

“Sobre?”

“Pedaço de metal de merda.”

Dorian ri. “Oh sim, me lembro. Sim. Mais ou menos. Você está bem irritado comigo. Sinto muito por não ter... ficado.”

“Você ficou. Você está vivo.”

“Sim...” Dorian hesita. Ele abre os olhos e olha para John. Bela pele. Belos olhos. Belo nariz. John categoriza cada parte de Dorian e cada momento como precioso. “Mas tenho cicatrizes, agora.”

“Você está perfeito.”

“Você honestamente acredita nisso?”

John fica sério. “Sim.”

O silêncio que se segue é confortável.

John mantém suas mãos em Dorian.


End file.
